<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【CHEN&amp;他的哥哥们】电台二三事(全) by dearwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400810">【CHEN&amp;他的哥哥们】电台二三事(全)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearwu/pseuds/dearwu'>dearwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearwu/pseuds/dearwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>旧文，搬运存放。<br/>之前追完chenforyou和倩的一些宣传电台，集结了我知道的一些梗而诞生的对话体(?)，短暂的坑了一段时间现在终于补齐了。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CHEN&amp;他的哥哥们</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【CHEN&amp;他的哥哥们】电台二三事(全)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>旧文，搬运存放。<br/>之前追完chenforyou和倩的一些宣传电台，集结了我知道的一些梗而诞生的对话体(?)，短暂的坑了一段时间现在终于补齐了。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“大家好，欢迎准时收听高英培radio，我是高英培。”</p><p> </p><p>“上周收到观众来信，说希望我分享……噢，大韩民国最有人气、每出歌必袭卷音源榜、唱歌最好听的单音节歌手私下录制高英培radio的花絮，啊，说到这个，我记得那孩子录完之后很高兴地回去来着。行吧，那就把这个当成今天的radio特辑为大家分享一下。”</p><p> </p><p>“首先呢，相信大家也都知道了，我和CHEN是透过EXO个人接力综艺认识的，我当时受邀作为他的busking音乐嘉宾，说到这里，顺便提醒一下，在我之前是10cm的权正烈。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，说到权正烈那家伙，上上次来录高英培radio可得意了，说CHEN在节目上公开说正烈哥是他的最爱。”</p><p> </p><p>“各位观众，你看看，这家伙的脸皮竟然已经厚到这种程度了，甚至随意曲解最爱的定义。”</p><p> </p><p>“不瞒各位，今年5月，CHEN曾经在电台公开与他颇有私交的娱乐圈哥哥们，我知道权正烈脑容量小又记忆衰退记不住事儿，所以请容许我为大家还原事件真相。CHEN当时是这么说的：‘托上次录制个人综艺的福，我和英培哥、正治哥、多一哥关系变得亲近了，真的很开心，希望以后还能有机会合作……啊，为什么没提到正烈哥？不是，啊不是，我没有忘记呀，因为我和正烈哥很早就认识了，所以才没提的……和英培哥真的是透过节目认识的，我知道英培哥和正烈哥很亲近呀，我也去上过他俩主持的电台，我可喜欢英培哥了。’”</p><p> </p><p>“听到了吗各位观众，显而易见，我才是CHEN xi的最爱。至于权正烈，呵呵，抱歉有多远滚多远。”</p><p> </p><p>“……等等，有观众打电话进来了，说我讲话浮夸，说哥哥们里林韩星xi才是和CHEN xi关系最好的前辈。”</p><p> </p><p>“咳，这个……我该怎么说呢，这位观众你真不是故意挖坑给我跳吗？首先我和林韩星xi……呃，该说无交集吗？就是吃过一次饭，我俩不同公司也没合作过，你让我怎么说……好吧，我承认在我之前还有一位林韩星xi和CHEN关系好，我会努力拔得头位的。”</p><p> </p><p>“等一下，权正烈call in进来了？为什么？他这个时间点不是应该在录音棚吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“好的，权正烈xi，有话请说，如果是想宣传你的新专辑，我立刻把你的麦掐断。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯哼，英培xi，你大概没想到吧，打从这个radio一开始我就在听了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，所以呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“我和钟……CHEN xi边吃饭边听你的电台呢，我让CHEN和你打声招呼吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，这不是事实，我拒绝。”</p><p> </p><p>“哈哈哈哈，你好啊英培哥！大家好，我是CHEN。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，CHEN，好久不见，哥想你了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哈哈哈，我也想哥了，最近好吗？啊，哥你等等，正烈哥有话要说。”</p><p> </p><p>“咳咳，既然我们三方又碰上了，那就趁这个机会厘清事实，我总不能白白遭受无谓的diss。刚好CHEN xi在我旁边，这样吧，趁这个机会你就说清楚，我和英培谁才是你的最爱？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么呀，哥，不是，怎么能这样？”</p><p> </p><p>“CHEN xi，你想清楚再回答啊，是谁帮你把音乐节目成功转化为人人看了捧腹大笑的综艺节目，哥用心良苦啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“CHEN啊，虽然我从不吹嘘我自己，但是谁帮你克服busking初登场的压力和紧张感，顺带帮正治哥分担弹奏乐器的重担的，你要想清楚再回答。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊正烈哥，怎么连你也这么说？”</p><p> </p><p>“等一下，正烈xi，你不觉得这对我不公平吗？CHEN xi就在你旁边，他势必得看你眼色回答的！”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，是吗？那你想好怎么说了吗，CHEN？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……这个……首先，我和正烈哥认识的时间比英培哥久，我和哥之前还合唱了的，就音乐上的合作的话，因为没有什么和英培哥合作的机会，还是正烈哥比较──”</p><p> </p><p>“我懂了，只是音乐上的最爱。权正烈xi，你也太高估自己了。”</p><p> </p><p>“但是正烈哥人还是很好的，今天这顿饭就是哥请的。”</p><p> </p><p>“CHEN啊，只要你明天有空，我也能立刻请客。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，不是，这不是请客不请客的问题，英培哥！”</p><p> </p><p>“哈哈哈，我已经可以想象CHEN在对面瞳孔地震的样子了，行了，哥不逗你了。权正烈xi，我就大发慈悲给你1分钟宣传新专的机会，逾时不候啊，请开始。”</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>“是的，刚刚那首歌正是权正烈xi的新专主打，其他收录的曲子也都是很棒的作品，当然我也参与feat了其中一首，希望大家多多给予喜爱啦。”</p><p> </p><p>“radio到最后虽然有点混乱，明明开头说了要为大家分享花絮，结果因为权正烈的一通关种电话而打乱计划我也感到很抱歉，不过CHEN的意外出现就当作是我给各位粉丝们的惊喜吧，顺带炫耀一下，我已经和那孩子约好了明天吃饭的，那么我们下周再见。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-掰不出来强制END-</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="gtx-trans-icon">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>